Remembrance- 911 Tribute
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: It's 9/11, and I decided to do a tribute to those who lost there lives thirteen years ago. Please read, enjoy, and review. Note: Plenty of patriotic songs in this story, and rated T for a little language.


**This is probably the longest one- shot as a tribute you'll ever read. **

**So, before we begin, I'd like for everyone to keep in mind, this one- shot is a tribute to all those who died during 9/11/01. Also, expect a long AN at the end.**

* * *

Christina strummed her guitar, listening to her brother's voice. She winced as he hit note to high. She sighed, irritated.

"Bro, I know you're not that good of a singer, but even so... This ought to be a piece of cake for you!" Christina said, shrugging out of the guitar strap, "Here, take the strings, and let me sing it."

Chris glared at his sister, but took the guitar anyways, and began strumming them.

Crissie began singing.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Masamune asked, annoyed as he was drug into Central Park, "And why are there so many people?"

"Take this." Macy answered, handing her brother a candle and holder, "And be quiet."

Masamune grumbled under his breath, but otherwise stayed quiet as his sister drug him to the front of the crowd.

He immeadiatly stopped talking when he realized what was up.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A woman's voice caught his attention, and Masamune looked up to see Christina on a small platform behind the pictures and names, "Tonight, we honor those who died during the fall of the Twin Towers and crash of the Pentagon."

Christina was dressed in a beautiful red dress, white heels, and had a blue star necklace on. Her hair was tied back in a blue, white, and red striped ribbon, and also had on silver bangles.

Chris walked up next to his sister then, dressed in a red dress shirt with white shoulders and blue stars, black jeans, and black boots. A black guitar with the design of the American flag was draped over his shoulder.

Masamune suddenly felt like he should be in something different.

Then, the Orion Blader began strumming the strings, and Christina singing.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_  
_Were you in the yard with your wife and children_  
_Or working on some stage in L.A.?_  
_Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke_  
_Risin' against that blue sky?_  
_Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor_  
_Or did you just sit down and cry?_

A flame on Masamune's far right lit up, and slowly, the flame was passed down, lighting all the candles.

_Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones_  
_And pray for the ones who don't know?_  
_Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble_  
_And sob for the ones left below?_  
_Did you burst out with pride for the red, white and blue_  
_And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?_  
_Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer_  
_And look at yourself and what really matters?_

The flame passed to the Striker Blader, and he lit his sister's candle, who then in turn lit up Tabitha- who Masamune had just noticed- and turned back to the stage, her expression solemn.

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_  
_I'm not a real political man_  
_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell_  
_You the difference in Iraq and Iran_  
_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_  
_And I remember this from when I was young_  
_Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us_  
_And the greatest is love_

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_  
_Were you teaching a class full of innocent children_  
_Or driving down some cold interstate?_  
_Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor_  
_In a crowded room did you feel alone?_  
_Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?_  
_Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

_Did you open your eyes, hope it never happened_  
_Close your eyes and not go to sleep?_  
_Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages_  
_Or speak to some stranger on the street?_  
_Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow_  
_Or go out and buy you a gun?_  
_Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'_  
_And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?_

_Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers_  
_Did you stand in line and give your own blood?_  
_Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family_  
_Thank God you had somebody to love?_  
_I'm just a singer of simple songs_  
_I'm not a real political man_  
_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell_  
_You the difference in Iraq and Iran_  
_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_  
_And I remember this from when I was young_  
_Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us_  
_And the greatest is love_

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_  
_I'm not a real political man_  
_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell_  
_You the difference in Iraq and Iran_  
_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_  
_And I remember this from when I was young_  
_Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us_  
_And the greatest is love_

_And the greatest is love._  
_And the greatest is love._

The song came to an end as Christina sang the last line.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

The quietly applauded, and Masamune nearly collapsed when Christina said her next words.

"And now, I'd like to welcome Zeo Abyss of Team Dungeon to the stage, who lost a family member during the fall of Team Dungeon." Christina then handed the microphone to Zeo as he walked up, dressed in a simple white shirt, blue and red striped tie, and black shoes and jeans. Christina came back a second later, her own guitar strapped over her shoulder.

_There's a story that my daddy tells religiously_  
_Like clockwork every time he sees an opening_  
_In a conversation about the way things used to be_  
_Well I'd just roll my eyes and make a bee-line for the door_  
_But I'd always wind up starry-eyed, cross-legged on the floor_  
_Hanging on to every word_  
_Man, the things I heard_

_It was harder times and longer days_  
_Five miles to school, uphill both ways_  
_We were cane switch raised, and dirt floor poor_  
_'Course that was back before the war_  
_Yeah, your uncle and I made quite a pair_  
_Flying F-15's through hostile air_  
_He went down but they missed me by a hair_  
_He'd always stop right there and say..._

_That's something to be proud of_  
_That's a life you can hang your hat on_  
_That's a chin held high as the tears fall down_  
_A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out_  
_Like a small town flag a-flyin'_  
_Or a newborn baby cryin'_  
_In the arms of the woman that you love_  
_That's something to be proud of_

_Son graduatin' college, that was mama's dream_  
_But I was on my way to anywhere else when I turned 18_  
_Cuz when you gotta fast car you think you've got everything_  
_I learned quick those GTO's don't run on faith_  
_I ended up broken down in some town north of L.A._  
_Working maximum hours for minimum wage_  
_Well, I fell in love, next thing I know_  
_The babies came, the car got sold_  
_I sure do miss that old hot rod_  
_But you sure save gas in them foreign jobs_  
_Dad, I wonder if I ever let you down_  
_If you're ashamed how I turned out_  
_Well, he lowered his voice, then he raised his brow_  
_Said, lemme tell ya right now_

_That's something to be proud of_  
_That's a life you can hang your hat on_  
_You don't need to make a million_  
_Just be thankful to be workin'_  
_If you're doing what you're able_  
_And putting food there on the table_  
_And providing for the family that you love_  
_That's something to be proud of_

_And if all you ever really do is the best you can_  
_Well, you did it man_

_That's something to be proud of_  
_That's a life you can hang your hat on_  
_That's a chin held high as the tears fall down_  
_A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out_  
_Like a small town flag a-flyin'_  
_Or a newborn baby cryin'_  
_In the arms of the woman that you love_  
_That's something to be proud of_  
_That's something to be proud of_  
_Yeah, that's something to be proud of_  
_That's something to be proud of_  
_Now that's something to be proud of_

_So he lost his uncle during the 9/11, huh? _Masamune thought, _I never knew..._

The crowd, once again, applauded silently, through there was a few murmurs of appreciation.

Suddenly, Macy handed Masamune handed him her candle and, with Tabitha, walked on stage.

Toby sidled up to Masamune, whispering, "I can't believe they're putting on such a tribute. They really outdid themselves."

Masamune simply nodded.

The music started up and Tabitha began.

_Well she seemed all right by dawns early light_  
_Though she looked a little worried and weak_  
_She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again_  
_But daddy left the proof on her cheek_  
_And I was only eight years old that summer_  
_And I always seemed to be in the way_  
_So I took myself down to the fair in town_  
_On Independence Day_

Christina took over.

_Well word gets around in a small, small town_  
_They said he was a dangerous man_  
_But mama was proud and she stood her ground_  
_She knew she was on the losin' end_  
_Some folks whispered and some folks talked_  
_But everybody looked the other way_  
_And when time ran out there was no one about_  
_On Independence Day_

All three girls began singing.

_Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing_  
_Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning_  
_Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong_  
_Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day_

Macy began singing.

_Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July_  
_By the time that the firemen come_  
_They just put out the flames, and took down some names_  
_And sent me to the county home_  
_Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong_  
_But maybe it's the only way_  
_Talk about your revolution_  
_It's Independence Day_

Once again, all three girls sang.

_Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing_  
_Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning_  
_Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong_  
_Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day_  
_Roll the stone away_  
_It's Independence day_

The song ended, and Macy and Tabitha walked off while Christina replaced her guitar.

"Okay everyone, we have one more performace tonight, and that's my brother." Christina said, and behind her, Chris yelped and tried to scuttle away, but his sister grabbed his collar, "Let me have the guitar bro."

There was a few silent chuckles through the crowd at the scene as Crissie took the guitar and after a moment's thought, began strumming the strings, and the tune was a little upbeat.

Chris began singing.

_American Girls and American Guys_  
_We'll always stand up and salute_  
_We'll always recognize_  
_When we see Old Glory Flying_  
_There's a lot of men dead_  
_So we can sleep in peace at night_  
_When we lay down our head_

_My daddy served in the army_  
_Where he lost his right eye_  
_But he flew a flag out in our yard_  
_Until the day that he died_  
_He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me_  
_To grow up and live happy_  
_In the land of the free._

_Now this nation that I love_  
_Has fallen under attack_  
_A mighty sucker punch came flyin' in_  
_From somewhere in the back_  
_Soon as we could see clearly_  
_Through our big black eye_  
_Man, we lit up your world_  
_Like the 4th of July_

_Hey Uncle Sam_  
_Put your name at the top of his list_  
_And the Statue of Liberty_  
_Started shakin' her fist_  
_And the eagle will fly_  
_Man, it's gonna be hell_  
_When you hear Mother Freedom_  
_Start ringin' her bell_  
_And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you_  
_Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue_

The song slowed a little.

_Justice will be served_  
_And the battle will rage_  
_This big dog will fight_  
_When you rattle his cage_  
_And you'll be sorry that you messed with_  
_The U.S. of A._  
_`Cause we`ll put a boot in your back_  
_It`s the American way_

The song sped back up a little.

_Hey Uncle Sam_  
_Put your name at the top of his list_  
_And the Statue of Liberty_  
_Started shakin' her fist_  
_And the eagle will fly_  
_Man, it's gonna be hell_  
_When you hear Mother Freedom_  
_Start ringin' her bell_  
_And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you_  
_Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue_

The song ended, and the crowd applauded.

Macy turned to her brother, only to find he wasn't there.

_Now, where the hell did he get too? _Macy thought

* * *

Macy found her brother in his room, and she entered quietly, seeing him staring at a picture of himself, his sister, and their parents.

Macy silently shut the door behind her, and walked over to her brother's side, sitting on his bed, "You don't remember them, do you?"

Masamune shook his head, "You only ever told me about them. But... how did they die? You've never told me that."

"Dad..." Macy sighed, "He worked in the Pentagon. He... died in the 9/11 crash. And mom died in the crash in Pennsylvania."

Masamune looked back to the picture, and Macy noticed how his shoulders slumped.

"Hey... press play on my CD player over there, will ya?" Masamune suddenly whispered.

Macy leaned over the bed, doing as said. A familiar tune filtered through the speakers, and she had to smile.

_If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life,_  
_And I had to start again with just my children and my wife._  
_I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today,_  
_'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away._

_And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free._  
_And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me._  
_And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today._  
_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A._

_From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee,_  
_across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea,_

_From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA,_  
_Well, there's pride in every American heart,_  
_and it's time to stand and say:_

_I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free._  
_And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me._  
_And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today._  
_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A._

* * *

Meanwhile, with the rest of Team Dungeon, they were all at Dungeon Gym, each of them honoring their own dead relatives that had died on this day.

Sometimes, just remembering someone was enough to honor them.

* * *

**Okay... so here's the list of songs featured...**

**_Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning_ by Alan Jackson, _Something to Be Proud Of_ by Montgomery Gentry,_Independence Day_ by Martina Mcbride, _Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue _by Toby Kieth, and finally, _God Bless the U.S.A, _by Lee Greenwood.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one- shot, and will always remember and honor the ones that died for us in battles, and those who lost their lives on patriotic days like this one.**


End file.
